La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure
by Kalyse
Summary: Crossovers Harry Potter X Charmed X Buffy contre les vampires X True Blood. Voir le prologue pour plus d'info.
1. Prologue

Titre : La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure.

Auteur : Kalyse.

Rating : K+.

Résumé : Crossovers Harry Potter X Charmed X Buffy contre les vampires X True Blood. Voir le prologue pour plus d'info.

Prologue

True Blood

Helena Powell était une charmante jeune femme de 27 ans. Elle était blonde aux yeux verts. Aune certaine époque, elle avait été amie avec les parents de Sookie et Jason Stackhouse et s'occupait de leurs enfants. Elle s'entichait avec un vampire et pas n'importe lequel, c'était le shérif de Louisiane, Eric Northman. Elle l'aimait plus que tout et tomba enceinte. Elle dû partir de Bon Temps, car son amant l'avait quitté sans raison valable. Alors, une nuit, elle s'enfuit. Elle s'enfuit avec son bébé pour ne plus revenir. Eric n'était pas au courant de la grossesse d'Helena.

Charmed

Elle se retrouva à San Francisco. Là, elle ira retrouver ses meilleures amies, les soeurs Halliwell. Helena est elle aussi une sorcière wicane comme elles. Elle mourra à 31 ans, tué par un démon. Piper, Phoebe et Paige s'occupèrent de la petite fille du nom de Newen. Elles lui apprirent à contrôler ses pouvoirs : Projections astrales et télékinésie. Étrangement, ce sont les mêmes que Prue. La petite fille devient grande et appris à l'âge de 13 ans une chose qui allait bouleverser son existence.

Buffy contre les vampires

Alors qu'elle se promenait dans un cimetière, elle rencontra pour la première fois un vampire. Étant habitué au démon, elle l'envoya contre une pierre tombale. Connaissant la faiblesse des vampires, elle cassa un banc et ramassa un bout de bois avant de le planter dans le coeur du vampire. Quelqu'un l'applaudi. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il lui avoua qu'elle était bien douée, mais que cela ne l'étonnait guère vu qu'elle était une Tueuse potentielle. Évidemment, Newen ne compris rien. Alors, l'homme du nom de Stan, lui expliqua tout et lui dit aussi qu'il était à présent son Observateur. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris en apprenant que la demoiselle était une sorcière. Depuis ce jour, en secret, elle alla le rejoindre pour s'entraîner et tuer quelques malheureux vampires.

Harry Potter

Elle reçue une lettre de Poudlard à ses onze ans, mais n'y alla point. Les soeurs Halliwell préféraient que la jeune fille puisse contrôler intégralement ses pouvoirs. Le professeur Dumbledore accepta, mais à une seule condition, qu'elle rentre à l'école de sorcellerie à ses 15 ans.

Voilà un bref résumé de ce que vous devez savoir. Le premier chapitre sera le départ de Newen Powell. Si jamais vous avez des questions à poser, n'hésitez pas et demandez =D


	2. Departure and distribution

**Titre : La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure.**

**Auteur : Kalyse.**

**Rating : K+.**

**Résumé : Crossovers Harry Potter X Charmed X Buffy contre les vampires X True Blood. Voir le prologue pour plus d'info.**

Départ et répartition

Newen dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Elle rêvait une fois de plus à sa défunte mère, quand le réveilla sonna bruyamment. L'adolescente grogna et l'éteignit. Elle ouvrit petit à petit les yeux et regarda l'heure qui affichait 6 heures. Elle grogna encore. Pourquoi devait-elle se lever tôt alors que son train n'était qu'à 11 heures ? Ça, c'était encore l'aînée qui avait réglé son fichu réveille. Elle se décida finalement de se lever. Elle descendit les escaliers et ce dirigea vers la cuisine. Les trois soeurs étaient déjà debout.

- Bien dormi Newen ? Demanda malicieusement Piper.

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir réveillé si tôt ? Léo ne m'emmène qu'à 10 heures 30 !

- Il faut que je m'assure que tu contrôles totalement tes pouvoirs.

- Mais...

- Hum hum, discute pas !

Pour réponse, la jeune ado lui tira la langue. Paige et Phoebe rigolèrent de bon coeur. Elles mangèrent toutes jusqu'à l'arrivée de Chris. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde avant de s'éclipser. Newen leva un sourcil. Que magouillait-il encore ? Léo allait encore être en colère. Fort heureusement, elle ne sera pas là pour voir ça. Quand elle fut prête de la tête au pied, Piper l'emmena dans le grenier.

- Bon, dans ce carnet se trouve toutes les formules du Livre des Ombres, alors fait attention. Tu n'auras qu'à le protéger avec un sort. Ensuite, dans ce sac j'ai mis des fioles et des ingrédients, si tu en aies à cours ou s'il t'en manque, préviens-nous.

- Merci Piper, fit la jeune adolescente.

- Mais de rien voyons.

Newen prit l'aînée des Halliwell dans ses bras. Léo arriva et lui annonça qu'il était temps de partir. Ils descendirent tous les trois les escaliers et virent les valises de la jeune Powell dans le hall. Elle prit les deux autres soeurs dans ses bras. Elle embrassa Wyatt avant de prendre ses valises. Elle promit d'écrire toutes les semaines. L'être de Lumière saisit le reste des valises, et s'éclipsa avec la jeune femme.

…

Ils arrivèrent à la gare King Cross à Londres dans des toilettes condamnées. Newen se demandait comment pouvait-il être au courant de ça vu qu'il n'y était jamais venu. A moins qu'il soit venu pour repérer un endroit ou ils pourraient arriver sans être vu par les humains. Léo parti prendre un chariot pour que la jeune ado puisse mettre ses bagages. Il lui indiqua la voie 9 ¾, et lui expliqua comment faire pour le traverser. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, il ne pouvait pas aller avec elle car il n'était pas un sorcier et il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser non plus de l'autre côté, car il y avait un puissant champ de force.

-Au revoir et ne fait pas trop de bêtises lui avertit Léo.

- Mais je suis sage !

- Qui s'est qui était à deux doigts de détruire le manoir ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de le voir disparaître. Elle se retourna vers le mur. Elle souffla un bon coup et couru vers celui-ci, et pat magie, elle se retrouva de l'autre côté. Elle fut surprise de voir une vieille locomotive de couleur rouge. Elle s'y dirigea et y monta avec ses bagages. Elle cherchait un compartiment calme et le trouva. Elle rangea ses affaires et attendit que le train démarre. Quelques minutes passèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrée deux garçons et une fille, c'était Harry Potter, Ron Wesley et Hermione Granger. Ils parurent gênés de la voir. Mais celui qui avait les cheveux en bataille lui demanda gentiment :

- On peut venir s'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de compartiment de libre ?

- Bien sûr ! Dit-elle en souriant, laissant les trois nouveaux venus s'installer.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu je crois à Poudlard... Commença la jeune fille aux cheveux boucler.

- ... Normal, je suis nouvelle.

Elle ne voulait pas en dire plus. Ils ne lui posèrent pas de questions ayant comprit son malaise, bien que le rouquin avait une envie folle d'en savoir plus. Finalement, ils se présentèrent tous les trois chacun leur tour. Newen fit de même, heureuse d'avoir rencontré des personnes sympathiques. Ne connaissant rien à leur monde magique, ils lui expliquèrent tout, de l'histoire de Poudlard jusqu'au Quidditch. D'ailleurs, le sujet sur le sport préféré de Harry et Ron lui donnait envie d'essayer. Voler était une chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire, et, comme ça, elle pourrait mettre en rogne Phoebe. Hermione lui annonça en voyant le paysage, qu'il était temps de mettre leurs robes.

…

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Ne sachant pas trop où allé, la jeune adolescente suivi le Trio. Elle n'eu le temps de monté dans une diligence qu'une grosse voix l'interpella. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Devant elle ce dressait un géant, ou plutôt un demi géant. Harry lui souffla que c'était Hagrid, le garde chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard.

- Est-ce bien toi Newen Powell ? Suis-moi. Tu vas embarquer avec les Premières Années.

Elle suivie le demi géant sans discussion. Quand elle arriva au près des « petits », elle embarqua avec Hagrid dans un e barque. Quand ils purent voir les château Poudlard, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de lançait un « Wouah ». Cela devait être facile de ce perdre. Mais bon, elle s'y ferra. Et si jamais elle ce perd, elle pourra en même temps ce balader pour mieux découvrir l'endroit.

. . .

Newen ce trouvait dans cette salle remplie d'élève. Tout le monde la dévisageait. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle dépassait d'une bonne tête les Premières Années. D'ailleurs, eux aussi la regardaient bizarrement, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle leur jeta un regard noir et ils détournèrent tous la tête, apeurés. Un sourire satisfait fleuri sur son visage. Elle regardait les petits passés tour à tour par ordre alphabétique. Finalement, la sorcière à l'allure sévère annonça son nom. Elle se dirigea vers elle, et, comme pour tous les autres, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et la vieille sorcière posa un vieux chapeau qui lui chuchotait :

- Powell ? J'ai réparti ta mère, je m'en souviens très bien. Voyons voir, tu as l'intelligence des Serdaigle mais tu pourrais allé aussi à Poufsouffle pour ta loyauté. Oh mais que vois-je ! Tu as de la détermination et di courage ! Hum ! Où vais-je te mettre ? J'ai trouvé. Tu vas allé à… GRYFFONDOR !

La table concerné lancèrent des cris de joie. Harry, Ron et Hermione lui sourirent, qu'elle rendit. Elle alla s'asseoir avec eux. La répartition ce termina et les tables ce remplirent de nourriture de tout genre. Le ventre de la jeune Gryffondor grogna en voyant ses bonnes choses. Ses nouveaux amis riaient. Newen elle, elle rougit. Il faut dire aussi que depuis son petit déjeuner elle n'avait rien mangé mis à part les malheureux bonbons. En mangeant, elle regardait autour d'elle et vit à la table des Serpentard un jeune blond qui regardait méchamment Harry. Elle s'interroga sur son comportement. Etant trop curieuse, elle demanda au brun :

- Dis-moi, pourquoi ce garçon te regarde avec tant de haine ?

- Disons qu'on est ennemi, lui répondit-il en souriant. Tu verras qu'il est très arrogant et froid.

- Oh ! Je vais m'amuser alors !

Ils rigolèrent. Après avoir fini leur dîner, Dumbledore se leva et rappela le règlement de Poudlard avant de finir avec un « Bonne nuit ». Les quatre amis sortirent de tables et ce dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivé à destination, Newen fut surprise de voir un portrait. Celui-ci s'anima et la pauvre sorcière sursauta.

- C'est la Grosse Dame, elle garde l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor avec un mot de passe que seul ceux qui sont dans cette maison connaisse, lui expliqua Hermione.

- Le mot de passe ? Demanda le portrait.

Malheureusement, personne ne le connaissait. Newen croyait qu'ils allaient dormirent à même le sol quand une personne hurla qu'il le savait. C'était Neville Londubat, un élève de même année. En montrant fièrement sa plante, il prononça :

- Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

- C'est exact, fit la Grosse Dame en laissant entrée les Gryffondor.

Ron n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il félicita le jeune Gryffondor pour son progrès. La jeune Powell ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais du ce douter que le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir une mémoire d'éléphant. Bah ! Elle s'en fichait pas mal, après tout, tout le monde avait des défauts et de plus, le jeune homme lui paraissait fort sympathique.

Quand la jeune sorcière entra, elle fut émerveillé par la pièce qui s'off à elle. Les couleurs étaient les mêmes que celles qui représentaient la maison des courageux. C'est-à-dire le rouge et le doré. Et puis à sa droite, une cheminée était allumée ce qui rendait l'endroit accueillant et chaud. Elle alla s'assoire sur le canapé qui faisait face à la source de chaleur et fut surprise de voir à quel point il était confortable. Hermione l'interpella et lui indiqua le dortoir des filles. Quand elles y arrivèrent, Newen chercha des yeux sa valise avant de prendre son pyjama pour l'enfiler et pour ensuite ce mettre au lit. Lui aussi était douillet. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormie, un sourire au lèvres.

**Voilà, le premier chapitre est cols ! Vous voyez maintenant à quelle saison sommes-nous pour Charmed ? Bref donnez votre avis ! =D**

**Mackensy : Oui j'avoue ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =D**

**Potter241 : Merci à toi =)**


End file.
